Temporary
by ocfan
Summary: Travis Marks had a lot of temporary things in is life...homes...siblings...but not him. Wes/Travis implied. Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize…just a fan!**

**Author's Note: Inspired by the end of episode 9 where Travis is telling Wes that he lived in many temporary homes and how he liked having his own apartment because it was his. Also, inspired by my listening of way to much angst filled country music lately. **

"Ugh…what time is it?" Travis Marks groaned to himself as he tried to find his alarm clock.

_Travis liked that this was his routine every morning…he liked that he had something in his life that was permanent. The apartment was his and his alone…he could stay there…he didn't have to move it wasn't temporary._

"Good…I got time," Travis said to himself after looking at the clock. 

_It's not that he wasn't a morning person it was just that if he had time to lie in bed…he was going to take it. Wes wouldn't...he thought to himself. He thought of his partner in his hotel room, lonely…and in a temporary place. Wes, he thought to himself, was probably already awake and dressed watching the news or something._

"Damn you, Wesley Mitchell," he said to himself before getting up.

_He knew where he belonged…Travis on the other hand had lived his life in many temporary homes. Had many adoptive moms and many adoptive siblings but none of it was what he truly wanted he always longed for something that was more than that. _

"Clothes, clothes, clothes," he said to himself after getting out the shower and putting a towel around his waist.

_He saw two suits hanging in the back and once again though of Wes…and then his phone rang. He looked at the phone; it showed the name of his partner._

"Wes, what's up?" Travis said after picking it up.

"Well…don't you sound chipper this morning," Wes said.

"I'm standing here in a towel, Wes; do we have a case or something?" Travis said holding up the towel.

"Didn't need that visual but yes we do, just got called in. I'll be there in 10," Wes said.

_Travis quickly got dressed and ready to go; he was brushing his teeth when Wes knocked on the door after Travis had buzzed him in. _

"Ready in a minute," Travis said finishing his teeth and opening the door at the same time.

"10 minutes is 10 minutes," Wes said.

"Oh, here you go again," Travis said grabbing his stuff. "I'm ready, let's go."

_Wes walked out of the apartment and Travis followed after locking up, they bickered about being late for the case. Travis rolled his eyes as Wes rambled on and on even as they got to the car and got inside. He probably would have slapped him by now if he didn't…well…he didn't know._

"Wes, I'm sorry OK?" Travis said. "I will never be late again."

"You say it, but you don't mean it," Wes said pulling into the crime scene.

_Travis smiled a little; it was the game that they played…it was theirs. They both got out of the car and walked to the scene; they pulled out their badges at the same time._

"Mitchell," said Wes.

"And Marks" he said pointing to Travis. "R and H"

"About time…you guys get lost or something?" one of the other responding officers that they knew asked them.

"Relax Cooper, tell us what's going on," Wes said.

"Tommy Wilson fell out the window of his second floor apartment," Officer Cooper said.

"Anyone home at the time?" Travis asked.

"Just the kid," Cooper said pointing to a young boy of about six sitting with one of the female officers on the scene.

_Travis left Wes to get the rest of the details and he walked over to the young boy, the female officer who he knew of but not well smiled at him. She left Travis alone with the boy for a little while, he was playing with a dirty stuffed giraffe, and he was way too young to know what was going on. _

"Hey there kid, I'm Travis." He said to the boy.

"Wesley," the young boy said looking up.

"See him over there," Travis said pointing to Wes. "That's my friend Wes."

"He has the same name as me?" Little Wesley said smiling

"Yeah...but I'm sure you're cooler than him," Travis said smiling.

"When is my dad coming back?" Wesley asked suddenly.

"I don't know kid," Travis said sadly.

_Little Wesley continued playing with his stuffed animal as Travis sat next to him in silence. He knew exactly what would happen to this kid, an orphanage, a temporary home and he didn't want that to happen to him. _

"Wesley?" a woman came upon the scene and approached them after speaking with the officers.

_Travis tensed up a little and stood up to greet the woman. _

"Angela Williams," she said sticking her hand out. "Wesley's aunt."

"Detective Travis Marks," he responded shaking her hand. "My partner, Detective Wesley Mitchell is over there.

_Wes saw Travis talking to someone and came over to introduce himself. She seemed like a nice person that would give the little boy what he deserved which was a nice place to live…a permanent home. Angela and little Wesley walked hand in hand to talk to the officers. Wes and Travis finished up what was required of them at the scene and they headed back to the car to get to the precinct. _

"Well, that was an open and shut case," Wes said. "We didn't have to do to much…it was a nice change and he has a home.

"Yeah….a permanent home," Travis said smiling.

_They both got in the car and rode back in silence. There was so much that Travis wanted to say to Wes but this wasn't the time or place and he knew that. They reached the precinct and got out of the car. Wes held the door open for Travis, like he always did…they reached their desks and sat down to work on their report. _

"Thanks, Wes," Travis said smiling at his partner.

"For what?" Wes said shuffling through his papers on the desk.

"Nothing...just thanks," Travis said.

"Ok then," Wes said. "You're welcome"

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…lucky them!**

"He's the only one I need," Travis said. "I don't need help…I need him!"

_Detective Travis Marks woke up in a cold sweat for the third time that week...he had about enough of this recurring dream/nightmare. He was always arguing with someone he couldn't see he was bleeding but he couldn't feel the pain. The person was trying to help…but he wasn't having of it, he needed "him" and only him. _

"Why can't I dream about normal things?" Travis said to himself.

_Travis got up and walked in the kitchen…everything was where he liked it to be. It wasn't organized by any means…but everything had a home including him. Turning on the sink, he let the water run for a second and filled up a glass. Sitting on the couch…he looked at his phone, there was a text from a few minutes ago._

"Hey…are you up?" the text read.

_Travis smiled at the text…he responded like he had for the last three nights. _

"You know I am..."

_Miles away Detective Wesley Mitchell shook his head at his phone…they had this discussion for the past few nights. Wes knew that sometimes Travis had trouble sleeping…maybe it was the bad neighborhoods he used to live in or maybe it was something else. He thought about all the times that Travis tried to bring up the sleeping issues in their therapy class, Dr. Ryan was good at her job but not even she had a solution. _

"Sorry I'm keeping you up…again..." Travis texted

"Don't apologize...I can shoot a gun and chase bad guys with only two hours of sleep." Wes responded.

_Travis laughed to himself…he knew that Wes wasn't kidding with him, he could do it. Travis was getting sleepy, he really needed to sleep but he didn't want to have that dream again…of course he had no control over what happened._

"Night Wes…" Travis texted. "Thanks again."

"Night Travis..." Wes responded.

_Travis covered himself up and fell asleep right away; he was comfortable on the couch he was ready to sleep. Miles away, Wes placed his cell phone on the night stand and rolled over…he was sick of this temporary living arrangement...he wanted something permanent. Morning had come quickly and both detectives got ready and their respective places. Wes left the hotel as he did everyday and drove to Travis' place, it was a routine that he was used to by now...he didn't mind it one bit. _

"Morning Wes," Travis said answering the door.

"Morning Travis..." Wes said smiling at his partner who was dressed and ready to go for the first time probably ever.

_The two detectives made their way outside to their waiting car; they weren't having their daily argument about being late because they weren't. The gray sky overhead loomed as the threat of an upcoming storm became more apparent. Wes started driving down the road, Travis looked over at him, he looked tired and he felt horrible for constantly waking him up._

"What?" Wes asked Travis when he saw him looking at him.

"You look tired..." Travis answered quickly.

"Maybe if I didn't have a partner that woke me up at all hours of the night I wouldn't be," Wes answered.

"I said I was sorry," Travis responded getting a little frustrated.

"I know you are," Wes said pulling into the scene. "I just need you to focus today..."

"I'm good," Travis said.

"You know that I'm here for you any time," Wes said turning off the car. "Day or night…it's what we do."

"Same…" Travis said taking his seatbelt off.

_The detectives got out of the car and walked to where the other officers were, they were briefed on what happened as the sky let loose. They both agreed on one thing, they hated these kinds of scenes, a store was robbed less than an hour ago and the robber had escaped on foot. Another shot rang out as the rain poured down…Wes followed Travis down the block. They couldn't see the robber anymore the rain was making it harder and harder to see. The next thing they knew they were staring down the barrel of a gun, everything went fuzzy. All Travis remembered was holding onto Wes as he fell down clutching his arm, the warm blood oozed through his fingers as Wes tried to put pressure on his wound. Travis wasn't hit for some reason, he thought that he had heard the bullet hit the building barely missing him. _

"Call 911," Travis screamed as officers rushed to their location.

_The ambulance arrived and he watched Wes being placed in the back, he was in and out of consciousness. Travis had been checked out by EMT's on the scene he was cleared. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to go and see Wes, but after writing up everything at the precinct and getting interviewed by what seemed like everyone in the building he wanted to go home and sleep._

**The Next Day:**

_Travis was given the day after the accident to rest and relax, he couldn't do either of those things, he wanted to go and visit Wes but he wasn't allowed. Detective Marks walked into the weekly couples therapy meeting, he was alone and he was hoping with whatever he had left that his loneliness was temporary. The other couples were talking amongst themselves when he sat down in his usual chair; he just wanted nothing more than to hear Wes. _

"Where is your other half today?" Dr. Ryan asked Travis as she sat down waiting to begin.

"He's not here…there was...an accident," Travis responded.

_Without getting into too many details about what happened at the scene, Travis told the group what had happened. The group fell silent; everyone was with their respective partners except for Travis. They all knew now what had happened to Wes…it wasn't a secret that Travis was hurting and missing his partner. _

"He's the best person I know…" Travis said. "And I need him…because without him…I don't know what having something permanent is like."

"Let Wes know that we are all thinking of him," Dr. Ryan said.

"I will..." Travis said nodding his head as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know that everyone here has had their issues with their respective partners," Dr. Ryan said. "But it does not take away from the fact that you care about them…they are there for you….you love them…and let them know.

_With that advice, she dismissed the group early; the other members silently collected their belongings and left the room. Travis looked at Dr. Ryan who was still sitting next to him, she got up and put her hand on his shoulder, collecting her belongings she left him. Travis looked around the room, it was an empty space that was used for a lot of different things, and it was a temporary place for a lot of people. _

**A Few Days Later**

_Travis arrived at the precinct on time, he was trying to get better at that. Walking to his desk, he gave a quick glance at Wes' desk. Travis had tried to neaten it up, of course it wasn't going to be to Wesley Mitchell standards but it was good enough. He sat down, tuning everyone else out he dove into the case files. He was so involved in them he didn't notice that someone had walked in, looking up he couldn't believe his eyes. It was what he wanted most in the world, standing right in front of him and he didn't want it to ever go away. _

"Come here…" Travis said opening his arms.

"Travis…no hugging," Wes said. "Ok fine."

_Wes gave in and hugged his partner…Travis felt at home in Wes' arms, even the bandaged one. He was so happy that they were back together and Wes was going to be Ok. _

"I didn't know if I was going to see you again." Travis said to him.

"This..." Wes said pointing to himself and Travis. "Is not temporary…this is forever…no matter what."

"You missed me." Travis said sitting at his desk.

"I did not…" Wes said sitting down. "I had silence for once."

"You hated the silence," Travis said. "You need me to make your life crazy!"

"Get to work Detective Marks!" Wes said laughing.

_Wes threw some paperwork on Travis's desk and smiled at him. He was right, but he would never tell him that. He cared about Travis, he was his family and he was the one permanent thing in his life. _

**Thanks for reading! Part 3? Look for it! **


End file.
